1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an anchor arm for a torsion bar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An automobile is preferably constructed to absorb impact energy by deformation of the front portion of the car body when it collides with something in travelling.
However, in the automobile in which a torsion bar, one end of which is connected to a lower arm of a suspension, extends longitudinally of the car body and the other end thereof is inserted into and supported by one opening of an anchor arm secured fixedly to the car body, a metal plate to prevent the inside of the anchor arm from infiltration of water and other foreign matters is fixedly secured by adhesive or welding to the other opening of the anchor arm which is provided spaced axially from the opening into which the torsion bar is inserted. Thus, said metal plate resists axial movement of the torsion bar upon collision of the car so as, to render the torsion bar immovable. As a result, the torsion bar will stretch against the front portion of the car so that the front portion is hardly deformed and proper absorption of energy cannot be accomplished.